To a stranger
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Bella,Vegas,Drinking and a bored supernatural ceature. What's the worst that can happen? oh and who is Nemesis?
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, I was met by the light of the sun. I closed my eyes and rolled over. Once I was settled, I let them open again. My eyes met the face of someone I have never seen before. But what caught my eye was the gleam of the wedding ring on his fourth finger.

I don't know why, but it made me check my own hand. I couldn't believe what I found, I had a wedding ring on my finger.

I was married to a guy I didn't even know, I was married to a stranger.

_Oh shit Bella, look at what we got ourselves into! We are so damn fucked! I can't believe we are married! Married! Can you fucking believe it?_ Nemesis ranted. I felt her move from my body to my left arm.

I quickly scrambled out of the bed, looking around the room. We were in a hotel, we were in a fucking hotel in Vegas. I let my eyes dart around the room and saw my shirt on the other side of the bed, by the mysterious man. He was very handsome, a bit too handsome.

_He is a fucking original vamp, you dimwit! _Nemesis hissed in my mind.

**Shut the fuck up, Nemesis! I am your fucking host! You are only because you need protection and don't forget who does al the hunting! **I yelled at her.

I looked at the stranger to see if he was still asleep, which he was. I was just about to flash across the room using my inhuman speed, when suddenly, there was a loud_ Bang! _From upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly, the mystery man flashed out of bed and I was soon embraced by warmth. I felt panic rush through me. He is up.

I heard a sweet velvet voice chuckle.

"Trying to escape me now are you?" I could practically hear the smirk on his lips. I could have died. His voice was heaven, I could listen to it all day.

I felt myself relax in his arms, not that I tried to. He did it all on his own.

"Uh...no?" I tried

"you're a horrible liar." He stated.

I looked up seeing meeting his face, and what a beautiful face it was. Blue eyes and raven black hair witha smirk laid on his lips.

"Hi wifey, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself like James Bond, "ooohhh, nice tattoo, I could have sworn it was wrapped around your body last night, not your arm." He raised a brow. What he was talking about wasn't a tattoo, it was Nemesis, and I am her host.

I slowly realized what he was saying.

"Wifey? Wha..." I shot out of his arms. Instantly, my eyes widen when I saw him completely naked.

I racked my head to figure out when this happened. I knew I shouldn't have had any human alcohol.

_I told you, dumb dumb! This is all your fucking fault! _Nemesis yelled angrily in my mind.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before** I snarled.

I had to remember what happened last night! Why didn't I remember?! Human alcohol doesn't normally do that.

It was all a blur. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to get my shirt, only to be blocked by him again. I couldn't use my super speed or super strength otherwise he would know I wasn't human.

"That's a no no," he waved his finger in front or my face, as if scolding a child, "at least tell me you're name or I'll be stuck calling you wifey forever." He smirked.

I reached over, grabbing my shirt and scrambling to grab my bra from off the bed head.

"No need for names," I hissed. I didn't want his name and I didn't want to be married to him.

He was hot, but that isn't all you need in a relationship.

"Oh come on we can work this out," he tried to reason. I scrambled around him, blowing my scent very delicious sent at his direction. Which would've been a bad idea to a vampire because our blood smells better than a human.

Seems like I didn't learn.

His eyes turned black and his veins popped out around his eyes. This is what Charlie is now. The other type of vampire, the first kind.

_We should kill him! _Nemesis said sternly.

**No, we can't. As much as I like to, we cannot.** I mentally sighed.

Great! I'm married to a leech.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I came here to travel.

After Edward left, things just didn't go my way.

A different kinda vampire changed Charlie. They were sent to kill me by Victoria and turns out, they watched Edward leave grew some sympathy for me.

When they came to get me, Charlie was there instead so they turned him. I guess it was to piss Victoria off as a 'Fuck you for sending us to kill an innocent person' kinda thing. And it pissed her off alright. Charlie may have been a newborn original vampire, but he was stronger than the cold ones. So, Victoria killed Rene and Phil instead.

The wolfs killed Victoria soon after. But the day that changed my life was the day after Victoria died.

**~ Flashback ~**

_Yesterday, the werewolves down at La Push finally took care of Victoria. _

_This was all Edward's fault. If he didn't leave me or EVEN get to know me, Rene and Phil wouldn't be dead and my father wouldn't be a fucking vampire._

_I decided that I would visit Edward's meadow. To say goodbye to him and completely remove him from my life. Today, I would move on._

_I quickly got up from bed to get dressed. After putting on a pair of old jeans and a white tank top, I walked downstairs making sure to trip on the last step. Luckily, Charlie caught me with his vampire speed._

_"Be careful kiddo," he chuckled. I blushed like a tomato._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know." I waved off and made my way to the kitchen. Charlie went to the living room and sat down, watching some baseball._

_I grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured some into a bowl. I put the box back and poured some milk with the cereal. I ate my breakfast quickly._

_After eating my breakfast I grabbed my car keys and told Charlie I was going to Port Angeles. Knowing he would flip his shot if he knew where I was really going._

_I hopped into my truck and drove to the trail where Edward would always take me. Once I got there, I got out and started my journey to our Meadow. I tripped and fell many times, but I eventually found it. _

_It was still so beautiful. The grass was a luscious green. They flowers are very colorful. It smelt of sunlight and waterfalls._

_I walked into the middle of the meadow and laid down, looking up into the clouds. The warm sun danced on my skin._

_But then, I heard a slithering sound and a hissing sound right next to me. I knew it was a snake, a large one, but it was too late. It bit me with its venomous fangs. I vision started to blur and then I was sucked into darkness._

_**Hello Bella. **__A soft feminine voice said in my mind._

_What? Who are you? I asked mentally. Am I going crazy? What did that snake venom do to me?_

_**Don't worry, my host, I will explain everything. **__It said._

_Then, I started to flashes of images. It was like a movie playing in my head, I couldn't stop it. They were all random and they didn't make any sense._

_**You see Bella. I am the snake that bit you. You are my host, you are made for me to live in you. We are a different kind of supernatural being. Although we look like normal pythons, we are not. We are highly intelligent, more so than vampires. We have been around since the first humans. We are true immortals. We cannot die nor age. Although we may be immortal, that doesn't mean we cannot me hurt. That is why we have 'hosts' to protect us. **__She explained._

_This is so overwhelming. How can they exist? I have never heard of one. _

_**We may not have special powers or speed and strength like other supernatural beings, but when we find our 'host' they receive 'special powers' and super speed and strength. **_

_**We live on ours 'hosts', literally. We live on the skin of the person. There is only one host for a Sniper. So it's very rare that one finds his/her host. My name is Nemesis. Don't worry, my memories will explain everything. **__She said all at once. The images continued throughout her speech and they kept on going._

_I saw images of a beautiful green snake with golden and red patterns. It's red eyes shown beautifully in the sunlight. It was in a beautiful grass plain._

_**That is me. **__Nemesis said with a smile._

_Then, I saw a vampire suddenly appear about a hundred feet from her. Nemesis immediately stood up and bared her fangs at the vampire. The vampire seem to be surprised at her braveness and mesmerized by her hide. She slowly slithered towards the vampire. He just stood there, frozen with shock. Once Nemesis got to his feet, she went up his leg and to his chest with her head just on his neck. The vampire was still stunned to silence, but he started to move a little. Suddenly, she bit his neck, piercing his hard stone-like skin with her sharp fang. Almost immediately, the vampire fell on the ground, not moving and eyes closed._

_**We can kill vampires or any other animal with our venom. Snipers have two different poisons- one kills the animal or vampire instantly, like you saw. The other, just gives the victim large amounts of pain but doesn't kill him/her. **__Nemesis informed me,__** you, Bella are my host. And you are stuck with me forever.**_

_I knew from that moment on, my life would change because now, I cannot die._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

That's when we started traveling, Charlie didn't want to stay in one place to long, just in case he messed up. And my appearance changed so drastically, nobody would recognize me.

My brown hair changed to jet black, my eyes are still brown, but when Nemesis takes over my body, I have snake eyes (it's like having an alter-ego). My breasts have grown from a sized B to a C. I have also gotten taller by 4 inches and am no longer clumsy. Let's just say, I'm pretty hot.

That was the main reason we moved, because I change so much. Charlie didn't really need to move because he has so much control. He just says its because of his bloodlust that we have to move, but we both know he is just trying to make me feel better.

We tried animals like the Cullens, but it didn't work and he got sick. My diet changed too, instead of eating normal human food, I now eat raw flesh from animal but I can still eat a bit of human food as well.

After realizing that Charlie couldn't survive off animal blood, we tried human. But the human was me.

Charlie didn't want to feed off human blood straight from a human so he lives off blood bags.

This was our last stop, Los Vegas, before we moved to a place called Mystic Falls. The place Charlie finally choose to settle down permanently.

This is all to confusing. Was Alice seeing this?

Alice had a vision of Charlie hunting once and we've been in contact since. She even knows about Nemesis. Turns out, Nemesis actually likes Alice and doesn't want to kill her

But Edward doesn't know that Alice had been in contact with me. That brings me comfort because if I see him again, I'm going to give him so much pain, he would wish he was never born. Nemesis taught me many torture techniques for vampires and werewolves.

But now, all I can think about is how I got here.

Charlie went out to deal with things for our move and I went out to find something to do.

How did I get here? How

"Sorry for the scare wifey, but you've got to get used to it..._now." _He said very calmly as his eyes dilated. He was trying to compel me. Good luck with that! Us Guardians (that's what they call us if a Sniper finds its host) can't be compelled. I couldn't be compelled even when I was human.

"How about you let me take a sip?" He whispered menacingly as he tried to compel me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_How dare I low life vampire try to compel us! _Nemesis screamed furiously as she tried to take over. She doesn't like vampires because she thinks we are their superiors, and I quite agree.

" Its Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, and HELL NO!" I screamed at him, pushing him aside and grabbing my clothes.

I am getting the fuck out of here before I start torturing the stupid vampire!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I finally got dressed, was waiting for Damon to speak again. When I assumed he would just forget everything, he finally spoke up.

"You know I'll find you," he said arrogantly.

"Not where I'm going," I said through clenched teeth as I picked up all me belongings. I was leaving here. I wouldn't see him again.

"Well..that's where you're wrong. You'll walk right into my later...wifey," he said with a smirk as I stormed out of the hotel room.

_I think he's gonna cause some trouble._ Nemesis sighed as she moved down to my leg. You see, Snipers live on their host's skin so they can move around in their skin. They merge themselves into the skin so they look kinda like a tattoo.

**I think you're right. **

What did he mean I'd walk straight into his arms?

_Probably exactly that, vampires are very slippery._ She mused.

**Time skip**

Me and Charlie were on the place to Mystic Falls.

I explained to him what happened and that I'm now married. But he didn't blow up like I thought he would. We decided to act like it never happened.

"So, Damon Salvatore?" Charlie asked awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I replied in a bored tone. I looked away and sighed.

_"Please buckle your seat belts we are about to land." _The speaker said.

Hello Mystic Falls, goodbye Las Vegas

Once we landed, Charlie took care of getting us a house. It was next to a guy name Stefan. Something Boarding house. I wasn't really paying attention. But what shocked me was that when we arrived, this Stefan came to ask if we wanted help. I knew straight away that he was a bloodsucking vamp.

_God! Is this fucking vamp city?! _Nemesis yelled in frustration as she slithered from my leg to my arm under my long sleeved t-shirt.

"Sure, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Isabella" Charlie introduced us.

"Call me Bella," I corrected. I smiled at him and picked up a box. Stefan grabbed the box next to me and with me to the door.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself politely. I stopped walking.

"Salvatore...Would you by any chance be related to Damon Salvatore?" I asked hesitantly as I stepped through the door putting the box down, but not moving from that spot.

The house was signed in my name so he couldn't get in without permission. Something me and Charlie learned when we went to visit Billy and Jacob after he was changed.

"Uh, Yeah that's my brother. You know him?" He asked suspiciously. I let out a long sigh.

_Oh fuck! We are so royally screwed right now! _Nemesis cried in anger.

"Does he live with you?" I asked as Charlie came up behind Stefan.

"Yeah, he does. Why?" He said, confused as I started to walk toward the driveway to get the rest of my stuff.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _She screeched.

Fuck is the right word.

"Oh well, that's a long story, isn't it, Wifey?" I heard a velvet voice say.

I walked straight into his arms

Damn it.

_I just hope these nosy leeches don't discover our secret! _Nemesis sighed.


	5. Chapter 5:Damon's POV

**Damon's POV**

As she closed the door, leaving me alone in the hotel room, I just couldn't think straight. Why the hell couldn't I compel her? This whole time I believed I was. Does this mean that she willingly did the things she did while she was intoxicated? Nothing added up. It wasn't normal, she wasn't normal, and I was married to it. Not that I minded, she is as sexy as fuck. But she was hard to get and it would be amusing to make her putty at me feet. Though that would be so much more difficult now that she can't be compelled.

She wasn't wearing vervain, so I just don't understand. There's something wrong about her. She is just so weird. I mean, she acts like a normal human, but there's just that something...off about her.

Fuck it. I have to get to Mystic Falls before her.

It always helps when people text each other. And it seems her and daddy are going to be flying right into arms.

* * *

Once I got home, Saint Stefan started asking questions and he was cutting into my time.

"Is that...a wedding ring?" He asked in shock, "Damon what did you do?"

What didn't I do?

"Got married. Her name's Bella, she's adorable and she's moving here." I said with a smirk while waking to the fridge to fill up a cup of blood.

"You compelled someone to marry you?!" He screamed at me. Stefan, do I really have to compel someone with my looks?

"Nope, she can't be compelled sadly. But should be here soon. I can't wait for you and Elena to meet her," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Just then, Elena walked through the door.

"Hello _Elena," _I greeted with a cocky smirk

"What do you want,_Damon_?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well," I began slyly, "there's going to be a new girl moving to town and I want _you_ to be all buddy buddy with her."

"I won't help you find you're next meal, Damon!" Elena hissed.

"Uh, no Elena, the new girl is Damon's..._Wife._" Stefan said uncomfortably as Elena gasped.

"_Damon's married?!" _She exclaimed incredulously.

"Is it that hard to believe a girl would marry me? Hmmmm?" I questioned with a lazy grin.

"Yes!" She yelled at me.

I heard a truck pull up a next to our house. Smirk grew on my face as I walked to the window spotting my little Wifey and her daddy getting out of the car.

"Hey Stefan wanna meet your sister in-law?" I smirked at him.

I listened as Stefan and Elena came up behind me.

"That's her?" Elena asked with amazement.

"Yep."

"Wow. She's pretty," she said.

"Well at least I better and be nice before Damon ruins it all," Stefan sniffed as he walked out with Elena following, but leaving her behind on the front steps to watch.

* * *

Well, she just found out I was his brother and now she's questioning him.

I walked out on the front steps with Elena with a smirk on my lips.

"Let's go talk with the wifey shall we Elena?" I looked at her as we walked towards them.

"Huh? Damon-" she started to protest.

I ignored her argument. I didn't have time for it. If I listened, I'd miss my cue for entrance.

"Well that's a long story, isn't it, Wifey?" I asked her with a fake smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"_Damon," _I hissed through clenched teeth.

"_Bella,"_ he said with a smirk laid on his lips. How I wish I could just kill his bloodsucking ass!

_I told you we should've killed him. But nooooooo, we had to listen to Bella the Great!_Nemesis snarled at me with anger. Though, I knew she loved me, even if she doesn't show it.

_Are you happy now? Are you?! I told you we shoulda killed him!" _She ranted on.

Okay, okay. I surrender, you were right, I was soooo fucking wrong. Happy?

She just nods and stays silent.

"I told you that you would run into my arms," he smiled knowingly while I just stayed silent. I was glaring at Damon with anger and rage. My hands balled into fists and I started so vibrate ever so slowly, but not so much the vampires could see. I thinned my lips as I felt Nemesis slowly taking control and my almost black brown eyes turn slightly red. I knew I had to calm down, so I started to think happy thoughts. Like all the fun me and Charlie had while traveling. I relaxed instantly.

Suddenly, a girl walked over to Stefan and her eyes met mine.

"Hi, I'm Elena. You're Damon's wife?" She asked awkwardly while trying to smile.

"You told people?!" I snarled at Damon; which didn't sound particularly human. His eyes widen for a second at my snarl, before recovered quickly.

"Well yes, it's best I tell the family." He said with a lazy grin. That made me glare at Stefan.

"Yes I knew but, I came over to make a good impression. Which I doubt my brother did. Uhh, welcome to the family?" Stefan explained with a nervous smile. I knew he was trying to be nice but I was still upset. But I wouldn't keep him out of my house. In a way, he kinda reminded me of Edward.

"So you didn't marry Damon willingly?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Yes and No," I answered with a sigh

"What do you mean? If you didn't, just say so. We'll fix it," Elena offered sincerely.

"I was drunk, meaning yes I was willing. But I wasn't in my right mind,"I explained, sitting on the front steps with my head in my hands.

"Oh Damon, can you go to the house while I try to make Bella like us even if it's just a little?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "You to Stefan."

"I have no reason to go so why should I?" Damon retorted back.

"Because Damon, you want Bella to like you right? And Elena might can make that happen. so let's go." Stefan said as he pulled Damon away by the arm.

* * *

After that Elena helped me and Charlie set things up. I told her about Charlie being a vampire but that's all I told her.

"I see, so your father is vampire and he only has been one for a few years?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has weird self control." I replied. I didn't want to really talk about it so I changed the subject.

"So you and Stefan?" I asked her with a raised brow. I wasn't sure, but the way the moved together was weird. It was like watching Edward and myself. When I saw them together, I knew. I wanted to protect Elena. Stefan might seem nice enough for me to invite into my house, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt Elena emotionally.

"Yeah I didn't accept him at first, but we got through it. Honestly, I'm glad you here." She smiled at me.

"Why?" I questioned. Why would she be glad I'm here? That just didn't sound right. I'm not saying she's judgemental or anything, or that she should be. But why would she care that I am here?

"Damon used to like me. He was in love with me" She explain in a low voice.

What?

"But with you here, that'll most likely change. Your his wife now, so he must've felt something for you. I've always known Damon to be a lady-killer in more ways than one, but I never thought he'd tie himself down." She laughed.

He liked Elena.

"When was the last time you were sure he liked you?" I asked suspiciously.

"A few days ago. Why? Are you really going to consider Damon? I mean, he's an asshole, but if you think he's the one.." She trailed off.

No, I didn't think I wanted to accept Damon. Now I know I wouldn't.

_We are just a rebound for Elena._ Nemesis said softly. And is that sadness I could detect in her tone.

She was right, I was a rebound...for Elena. In a way, I must have reminded him of her. We both are around the same height with brown eyes. But, our hair is different and my eyes are almost black. My eyes changed a bit after I was changed, but they were still a little of brown in my black eyes.

I'm was nothing more than a person to keep him busy until Stefan leaves Elena or the other way around.

I felt my heart stop. I didn't want this. I was fine with just Charlie and Alice. I didn't need anyone else and didn't expect this to hurt, but it did.

I know I don't like Damon, it's just that...out of anyone he could've picked, he picked me. Elena and I didn't look _that _similar.

So, why am I his rebound?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't sleep well that night. I kept thinking about it, even in my dreams it haunted me.

I was Damon's rebound. I was just a game, something to pass time.

He came to see me in morning, but I didn't invite him in; which he disliked greatly. I simply told him that I didn't have the energy to fight with him and whatever he wanted to discuss could be on hold for later.

And when later came, I still couldn't get it off my mind

* * *

"Well Bella, it seems that you still don't trust me. Since you won't let me in your house, you just had to come to mine" Damon said in annoyance as he dragged me into his house.

I was still thinking so I wasn't really paying attention.

I just couldn't talk to him, otherwise I would just scream to him saying,

Why! Why me!? What did I ever do to you?! What if I did fall for you?! You would just abandon me the moment a spot for Elena is opened!

Even though I don't love him, It hurt. It was like Edward and Jake all over again. The wound he and Jake left never fully healed, it still hurt.

_Glad you finally realized that! _Nemesis said sarcastically.

Just shut up!

I was just this thing for people to use, to play with and break, like a chew toy. Why can't I just live a semi normal life? Just me, Charlie and Nemesis. Just the three of us trying to keep everything together. _Because you dumb ass, you seem to attract the supernatural! And I guess I do too._ Nemesis sighed. "Bella? Are you still here?" Damon asked as he clicked his fingers in front of my face, catching my attention. "Do you love Elena?" I asked bluntly. 


	8. Chapter 8:Damon's POV

**Damon's POV**

"Do you love Elena?" She asked bluntly. The question I prayed she would never ask.

even in my short time with Isabella, I could tell she was broken. Not physically, but Emotionally. Maybe that's why I chose her, I thought she might understand.

Just looking at the pain on her face as she asked me that, it reminded me of how I felt when I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

I knew couldn't lie. Knowing Elena, she probably said some crap about how I was in love with her. Now I had to fix it before I lose Bella.

All I could do is avoid the subject.

"It's none of your concern Bella," I said emotionlessly as I stared at her blankly.

"It is!" She screamed at me with tears in her eyes. "If I'm stuck as your wife for this time, I at least expect you to be faithful! This is YOUR fault. You were the only one sober!"

I let out a sigh. She was right, but it still angered me that she wouldn't drop it.

"Like I said none of your concern, so drop it." I said harshly.

"No! I won't drop it Damon!" Bella said angrily with fire dancing in her eyes. She was really pushing her luck.

"It's none of your god damn business!" I finally spat at her. She is so fucking annoying! Why did she have to be so god damn stubborn?!

"Fine! Forget this! I won't deal with it." she huffed as she got up. Where was she going? She couldn't leave yet. I almost felt my heart break as she toke her ring off and tossed it to me. I caught it with my right hand.

"Find someone else to be your play thing," she sneered at me. "Because I certainly won't. I don't know what happened that would make you want your brothers girlfriend so badly, but I won't be in the middle of it. I had my heart pulled out and stomped on before. I let anyone trample on it again! Goodbye Damon."

And with that, she walked to front door.

I couldn't let her leave. I just couldn't. I blurred in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"You are not going anywhere Isabella." I hissed at her. That was the worst thing I could do, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Move Damon." she gritted through her teeth, trying to get past but me successfully blocking her. I noticed that she was shaking ever so slightly. That was weird.

"DAMON!" She growled not so humanly.

"I won't let you leave Bella! Now put the god damn ring back on and accept what I'm giving you!" I snarled at her.

"NO! So what? I can be a rebound?! huh?! That's what I am to you! You may have girls dying at your feet, but let me tell you Damon Salvatore, I am not one of them! Now PLEASE leave me alone! Just let me go so I won't be involved! Please Damon, go away!" She barely whispered the last line.

It hurt having someone begging to get away from me. Even if it was my fault, and it was, she wanted to get away from me because I lied. I was using her when she wasn't mine at all.

She was a victim of mine, without being bitten.

"Damon what you are doing?!" Stefen suddenly called from the tops of the stairs. My head snapped to the stairs were Stefan was standing

unfortunately Bella used that to her advantage and escaped running out of the front door slamming it behind her.

leaving the damn ring still in my hand. that's when I felt rage rush through me

"FUCK! DAMN IT STEFAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I seethed at him

"I heard Bella crying what just happened Damon." he walked down the stairs which right now was a really bad idea

"She left me. she wants nothing to do with me." I said walking past him thinking of a way to get her back.

I didn't love her, but i knew she could be...a friend. I could tell she understand the pain...I need someone like that.

but my mistake was marrying that friend...but i had no other way of tying her to me.

"Why?! what did you do!" acussing me I did nothing! i said nothing!

"I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING STEFAN OH NO IT WAS YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ELENA TELLING BELLA I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!"

if I didn't get back the one person I believed could understand before i found out if she could

there would be hell to pay.


	9. Chapter 9:Damon's POV

**me and my beta have edited this series and added a few things so it would be great if you all went back and read the first chapter till here, if you don't you won't really understand**

**Damon's POV**

It's been a week since I saw Bella. But that ended today when I saw her walking around the water falls.

**- Flash Back -**

"BELLA!" I yelled after her.

I blurred over to her tiny figure, standing infront of the falls. I saw she had mud on the back of her clothes, and her hair was a bit scraggly. I was determined to win her over, maybe even apologized to her.

"What _Damon?! _Can'tyou take a hint?!" She hissed as she turned to face me.

My eyes widen at the sight of her. Her shirt was ripped and had mud and blood all over it. Her jeans were no better. Her hair looked like a bird's nest, literally. There was mud, sticks, leaves and blood in it. Her face is all dirty and there was lots of blood around her mouth. Where did she get all the blood?!

But what caught me eye was that for a slight second, her eyes resembled a snake's

"Leave me the hell alone!" She snarled an animalistic snarl and shoved past me.

It was weird. I can't get those eyes out of my mind.

What was that?

I grabbed her arm trying to stop her, even if it was just for a second.

"Bella Please," I begged.

"Let go of me Damon," she said in a tight voice, harsh even. This wasn't how Bella normally behaved.

"No," I matched her tone and gripped harder.

Suddenly, I was airborn. My back collided with some stones. Then, I was soaked by the water falls themselves.

"I warned you," she hissed at me like a snake. Before I knew it, she was gone.

**-End of Flashback-**

Last time I checked, Bella was human...ish. Now, she isn't.

She isn't Bella.

Who is she?

No, a more important question will be: What is she?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bella's POV_**

I am in so much fucking trouble! I might as well be up shit creek in a barb wire canoe without a paddle! Damon knows my secret now, or he's going stick his big fat vampire nose into my business until he figures it out.

This is bad, This was really bad!

_No shit, Sherlock._ Nemesis sneered at me as she slithered to my leg from my arm.

Shut up!

Anyway, back to what I was saying, It was the worst time he could've found me. I just finished hunting and was about to wash myself in the water when he appeared. He saw me as a fucking animal, with blood all over my body.

I just hope he doesn't go and run to Stefan and Elena like a little baby. If he does, Charlie and I will have to move, for the tenth fucking time!

Fuck it all!

I sighed andpaced around my living room, trying to find a solution for this fucked up situation.

I DID NOT want Damon any closer to me than he already was. But I feel somewhat drawn to him. I just can't get too close to him otherwise I know I will probably fall for him. It's like there is a lasso around my heart, pulling me towards him. But I will not have another relationship until I have found my mate. Every Guardian has a mate, but it's really rare because you can easily pass your mate and you would t even know.

Whatever, all I know is that I cannot be friends with Elena or the Salvatore Brothers

_Ya know Bella, _Nemesis purred in excitement. _We could always kill Damon, and if he already told the human and his brother, then we could always kill them...very slowly before you get attached to them emotionally._

No! Mystic Falls is a small town; they will get suspicious if three people suddenly disappear when the new people arrive. They will suspect us.

_Fine! You chose, and now you must face the consequences! _She hissed at me and disappeared.

"Bells you okay?" Charlie asked with concern lacing his tone as he sat on his chair to watch the game.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

I didn't want Charlie to worry. I knew I will need to confront Damon about this sooner rather than later. I sighed as I began to walk to the front door.

"Bells! Where ya going?" Charlie called from the lounge room. He is always concerned about me.

"Just going for a walk to clear my head," I lied smoothly. When I changed and Nemesis claimed me as a Host, my acting skills have improved.

"Okay, don't take too long." He replied back from the couch.

A small smile played on my lips when I went out the door but faded as I walked next door to face Damon. As I got closer, I noticed a figure standing in front of the house, which I instantly recognized to be Elena...I think.

_It's a vampire! _Nemesis gasped in pure shock as she slid back around my arm, creating a tattoo of a snake.

What?! Elena isn't a vampire! That's impossible.

_Well all I know is that person standing there is a bloodsucking leech and a pretty old one at that!_ She huffed back at me, while making herself comfortable in my skin.

I think you are wrong, Elena cannot be a vampire unless that person a leech turned her.

_Maybe she is. Look, all we know is that woman looks exactly like Elena and we cannot expose ourselves. So, we will have to play dumb. She is a vampire which means we will have to play all weak and timid again. Of she tries to compel us, we will have to do as she says. And, I know it's not Elena because Elena isn't 500 years old._

Whatever you say! I'll act like a week little human, but there is only so much I can take!

We were coming up to the house now and I can see the Elena-look-alike getting clearer. Wow, this is unnerving, she looks exactly like Elena. Same brown hair, same brown eyes. She noticed me and instantly became wary as I approached her.

"Hey Elena, do you know where Damon is?" I asked dumbly, pretending to have no idea that she is a fucking leech.

I saw recognition flash across her eyes before smirking evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a little human." The Elena-look-alike sneered as she suddenly appeared in front of me.

I know that she probably knew my father was a vampire, so I can't really play dumb. Well, it looks like its all random from here.

_"Vampire!"_ I whispered in fake fear.

"Now, now, human, why don't you come inside for lunch?" She grinned wickedly as her pupils dilated, meaning she was trying to compel me.

That's when I snapped and Nemesis took over. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE COMPELS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

**_Nemesis' POV_**

That little bitch! She was going to kill us, I just knew it! I quickly took over Bella's body and picked her up by her neck. The Elena-look-alike's eyes widen with fear and shock. I would be scared to if I saw a someone with blood red hair, pure black eyes snake's eyes with green replacing the whites.

I have been stuck inside of Bella's mind for far too long, it's time to show this Elena-look-alike who's boss. I tilted my head as she dangled a foot from the ground, with her hands waving helplessly in air.

I ran into the forest at a very fast pace, faster than the fastest vampires. I knew I would have some fun. Just from the look of this Elena-look-alike, you can tell she was more evil than the devil himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nemesis' POV**

I dropped the Elena look-alike in the middle of a clearing. It was kind of like the one back at Forks where I met Bella. I remember it like it was yesterday. Ah, the good old times when we didn't need to worry about nosy leeches.

The Elena look alike jumped up from the ground and got into a defensive crouch, hissing and snarling at me with her weird black pop-eyed veins.

I blurred in front of her and grabbed her throat, throwing her to the nearest tree; which was about 25 meters away. I heard the sickening crack of her bones breaking as she collided with the tree, giving me extreme satisfaction.

I smirk slowly made its way across my face as I sauntered over to the vampire -who was sitting against the tree with with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked with a psychotic gleam in my eyes as I crouched down in front of her. I saw her cuts and broken bones were healing, making her groan in pain.

"W-what a-are y-y-you?" She asked shakily with fear once all her injuries have healed.

"You didn't answer my question," I responded calmly. Her eyes turned black with rage as black veins popped out around them.

"Fuck you!" She spat. "I don't have to tell you anything, _Human!" _

I'm not sure if this vampire is either incredibly stupid or brave- maybe both_. _I sighed knowing we will have to do it the hard way.

_Oh well_, I thought will a shrug.

I quickly stood up and stomped on her right leg with my foot, breaking her leg bones into little pieces so it will take a long time for her to heal.

The Elena-look-alike screamed out in pure agony; just because she can heal quicker than a human doesn't mean she her injuries are less painful. As a matter of fact, it hurts more!

"Who are you?" I repeated my question calmly for the second time with a sick sadistic smile on my face.

Oh yes, I was enjoying her pain. Us Snipers are very...sadistic.

"K-Katherine P-P-Pierce," she managed to whimper out.

"Why do you look so much like Elena?!" I hiss, looking down at the pathetic vampire who was cradling her leg.

"S-she's my d-doppelgänger," she replied shakily.

"I'm only going to tell you once, so you better listen." I said in a cold, harsh tone. "You better stay away from Elena or else you are going to suffer a long, painful death!"

Katherine's eyes widened at my threat, knowing full well I intend to keep my promise. I gave her one last terrifying smile before disappearing, leaving a very confused vampire.

**Bella's POV**

I am now standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house...again. I've scared the shit out of the 'Fake Elena' and now I have to tell the Salvatores about all this.

Katherine was in front of their house, so they must know her.

I knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered. When it did, it was Elena, wearing a white sundress.

"Bella," she greeted politely with a smile. I'm surprised how little difference there is between Katherine and Elena. They look like identical twins.

I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't hurt Elena back there. I had made it my job to protect her heart from Stefan, that also meant I couldn't harm her unless necessary.

"I need to speak to Damon and Stefan," I said with pure innocence- she didn't need to know they need an exact copy of her.

"Sure, sure! Come in!" Elena smiled as she stepped out of my way, letting me in.

"Stefan! Damon! Bella's here!" She called, facing the stairs.

I looked back at her; she gave me a weak smile and gestured for me to sit down, which I did.

When Damon came down I wanted to leave, but I needed to put my big girl panties on and suck it up. I stood up after Stefan came down from upstairs.

"What's wrong Bella?" Stefan asked, his voice full of concern.

"Do you two know someone who looks EXACTLY like Elena?!" I practically screamed at them.

Both of their eyes widen in shock, but then Damon's eyes turned into a glare.

"How did you flip me over and throw me into a river? _Then_ run off before I could see you?" He hissed back at me.

I froze in fear and shock.

_Bella! Bella! Relax!_ Nemesis tried to calm me down. _They now know we are not human, but at least they don't know what we are. This is none of their business so they have no right to ask us that! _

"That is none of your business," I relied calmly, my face betraying no emotion.

"How can you ask us that and then hide that you're not even human?!" He snarled as he tended up.

"I hid nothing! It's not my fault you're a dumbass DAMON!" I snarled back, instinctually preparing for an attack.

It was true. He saw nemesis before, it isn't my fault he couldn't recognize her.

"Are you going to worry about me? Or worry about this copy bitch that's after Elena?!" I hissed and narrowed my eyes into slits, giving me a somewhat evil look.

After a while, the information finally sunk into their vampified skulls. Elena and I stared at them like they were retards as the stood like statues.

"Did she hurt you, Bella?" Stefan finally asked me.

"She tried to compel me." I said. At least I could say that, they already knew I could not be compelled.

"And it most likely failed, so what happened after that?" Damon asked calmly.

"She pretended to be Elena, we talked a bit, and after a while I said I was going to see you guys." I lied smoothly, knowing they would go batshit crazy if I told them the truth.

"Does she have any knowledge of your marriage with Damon?" Elena voice stepped in.

"No, why?"

"Elena!" Damon hissed, trying to interfere with Elena confessing what all of this was.

"She deserves to know! Kathrine likes playing with you both! So if she messes with me, she will find out you're MARRIED to Bella, she'll most likely try to kill her! And I will not let that happen! I REFUSE! So therefor we are telling her! I don't care if Bella isn't human! It isn't like she tried to hurt me! Or Stefan! Damon, yeah she might have tried to hurt you, but I'm sure she had a good reason! You brought her here Damon! Into our lives! You didn't have to marry her! I doubt that she asked for all this. She could have just been a neighbor that your ignore just like everyone else in this damn town! But NOOOOOOOO! YOU WENT AND DRAGGED HER INTO OUR LIVES! SO IT'S YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE SHE STAYS ALIVE!" Elena screeched at them as the dynamic duo cowered in fear. It seems like Elena rarely scolded them.

My heart soared for Elena, she cared.

she truly cared about me. I couldn't help but smile, widely. It's been so long since someone cared...about me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

Stefan and Damon, well, mostly Stefan, are currently telling me about Katherine.

The whore! I can't believe it.

Dating them both at the same time?! Thats just fucking sick! On top of that, they were brothers! I really wish killed her now.

But that isn't even the worse part; if this Harlot found out about me being legally married to Damon, she will flip her shit and annoy me even more.

_That's right bitch! I told ya we shoulda killed the dumb slut! By noooooooo! Bella says it tooooo eeevvvvviiiilllllll!_ Nemesis snarled in my mind.

I get it! I fucked up! You don't have to rub it in my face! You are so damn mean all the time!

_Eh, I'm just tellin' ya the truth. Whateves, I'm outta here. By the way, everyone's staring at us like we're psychopaths._

Sure enough, Stefan, Damon and Elena had this 'What The Fuck' look on their faces. I'd be laughing my fucking ass off if it wasn't for this Katherine whore.

I let a long sigh escape my lips. This was too much. All this history. But I dealt with the Cullen's history so I can deal with this.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, which made me jump.

Once I took a deep breath, I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"BELLA!" I heard a loud voice boom on the other end, making me eyes widen even more.

I knew that voice all too well, that was the voice of my brother...whom I missed.

"Emmett, how." I stammered out. I was speechless. How did Emmett get my number? Only Alice knew, meaning Jasper knew as well, which I had no problem with.

But how did Emmett get this number?

"Bells! God I missed you! You sound different? How have you been?" Emmett started shooting out all these question. "Alice finally broke and give me your number. I've really wanted to talk to you Bells. You have no idea."

Emmett's words made me smile. I missed him too. I felt so happy and excited. But then I remembered he left me...just like...him. Right on cue, the whole in my chest, that I've carefully stitched up, began to open.

"Emmett-" I started, only to be cut off by him.

"Bells, i"I'm so so so SO sorry! I should have never left; that's why I've pursued Rosie to move to Mystic Falls! That's where you are right?!"

Emmett?! Moving to Mystic Falls?! Now that made me stand up and start pacing. Oh god! I don't want Emmett dragged into this! What will I do? Soon, he'll find out about my secret, meaning the whole Cullen clan will know!

_Bella, I think maybe we should tell the Salvatore's and Emmett, when he moves her_. Nemesis said softly in my mind.

Look, we'll talk about this later!

"Um...Yes! But Emmett," I tried to calm him down, but failed miserably.

"Great! We'll start looking for a house! Love you Bells! Call you later! BYE!" And just like that, Emmett hung up.

Emmett and Rosa-bitch are moving to Mystic Falls. Dear god! What if Alice and Jasper follow them?

Well, it seems that I may HAVE to tell the Salvatore's as well as the Cullens about my little secret.

_Ohhhhh, I can't wait to meet the famous Emmett!_ Nemesis said excitedly

Jesus! Even Nemesis is excited!


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 3: Argue)  
0o Bella's Point Of View o0

I took a deep breath and looked at Damon and Stefan.

"A friend of mine is coming...moving here," I told them, adding "moving here" a few seconds later.

There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Okay?" Damon stated, uninterested.

"They're vampires" I said flatly.

"WHAT!" Stefan, Damon and Elena yelled in unison.

I rubbed my ears annoyingly. Why did they have to be so loud?

"And how do you know these other vampires, Bella?" Damon asked while taking a few steps towards me.

"You have no right to ask that!" I hissed at him.

"Of course I do! I'm your husband!" So, he was playing that card?!

_Seems so, Bells, seems so. I really wish we could torch his ass on fire and ram a stake trough his heart! This is all his fault!_Nemesis spat as she rattled her cage, trying to get out.

"You didn't tell me your past willing! So why, in the name of Jesus Christ. should I tell you mine?! Plus my past won't fucking KILL you! He's harmless!" I growled inhumanly.

"He?" he seethed as he started to glare at me.

Jealous much?

Oh my god, he has developed feelings for us! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Yes, HE! He's like a brother to me," I paused, "why the fuck am I fucking explain myself to you?!"

"Because you feel guilty!"

No way in hell I was guilty! I had no reason to be! He on the other hand does!

"At least one of us can feel something!" I spat back at his remark.

"Are you saying that I am unable to feel?" I could tell he was angry, but that was nothing compared to my anger.

"Exactly!" I spat.

If this vampire isn't carful, I will unleash Nemesis and he will be dust in two seconds!

"You're wrong!"

I thought for a second, so fast that It didn't look like I hesitated. My blood was boiling and I honestly had no idea what to say anymore. I was hurt, pissed and feeling all kinds of different feelings.

But I was wrong, he could feel that's why I ran away from him, because I was the rebound.

"Oh wait, you're right! BECAUSE YOU LOVE ELENA!" I shrieked, making Stefan and Elena shrink in fear. I could feel my eyes turning green as my upper lip raised in a snarl.

I saw him take a step back mentally.

"Bella…I.." He stuttered, looking like a deer on headlights.

"No! How DARE you get complain when you're in love with someone else, on top of that, she's your brothers GIRLFRIEND!"

His eyes began darting around the room, looking anywhere but my eyes.

When he finally started to open his mouth, the door opened.

"Bella!" I heard a perky voice say.

I gasped, spinning around.

"Alice?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Alice?!" I whispered in complete and utter shock.

Beside her stood Jasper, who was staring at me in deep concentration, trying to take away my shock using his empathic ability, but failing miserably.

He furrowed his brows in confusion and frustration as Alice began bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement and anticipation.

"Bella!" she shrieked in happiness and ran over to hug me; I automatically stiffened as she wrapped her tiny cold arms around my waist. She was only 5'2.

**Oh, look what the cat brought in! A fashion addicted miniature elf! I can't fucking wait!** Nemesis muttered with sarcasm dripping her tone.

_Nem! Be nice! She is my sister!_

**Well, unless you are a midget elf, then no, she isn't your sister. And quite fucking frankly, I don't want them here because knowing you, you'll probably run to her like the little bitch you are and start spilling your guts on, "oh my god Alice! This snake tattoo on my body totally kidnapped my body and its like, controlling me, ya know, like!"** She said the last part in a thick valley girl accent.

_Just! Shut the fuck up!_

**No! I will not shut the fuck up!** Nemesis replied defiantly.

_Hey! This is a very bad time now! If I show any weird emotions on my face...oh my god! Nemesis! Are you out of sight?! Are you under my shirt because if you not, Alice will start questioning me!_

**Of course I'm out of sight! Now concentrate on the conversation! You don't want to look like a drooling retard!** And with that, she disappeared.

"...and I saw Emmett and Rosalie deciding to move here! So we got a head start!" Alice finished with a squeal.

Damn! I didn't hear most of what she's saying! Shit! Now Alice will probably suspect something is up!

**Just smile and nod, Bella. Just smile and nod.** Nemesis advised me.

Who knew she could be useful!

So, I just did that. I smiled and nodded like I knew exactly what she was blabbering on about. But realizing how big a problem this was, I shook my head and blinked a couple times.

"You could have called like Emmett did!" I said in a panicked tone after I did my 'smile and nod' routine that Nemesis advised me on. That bitch probably told me because she knew I was going to look like a complete retard.

But back to the very delicate situation at hand. I didn't like this, and I didn't want to explain what this was or who they were to the Salvatore's.

I refused to let the trio any further into my life than they already were. Because I knew that if I closer to them, I'll get attached, and if I get attached, I knew it was going to hurt like hell when they dump me.

And anyways, I didn't like them, nor did I trust them. I doubt very much they like me either, but I still know that they are nice people and I am a sucker for compassion and kindness.

Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little when I said I didn't like all of the Salvatore's 'cause it's more like I didn't like Damon.

But still, if I were to tell Stefan he would tell Damon and then where would I be? "Bella!" I blinked looking at Alice, her expression showed concern as well as Jasper's.

"Sorry…" I sighed running my fingers through my brown hair.

This was so frustrating. It wasn't suppose to happen like this, I didn't need Damon up my vampire family's ass.

"And who are you?" A very familiar but annoying voice appeared.

And there she blows!

"She's Alice. I'm pretty sure you aren't deaf Damon. I've said that how many times? Anyways you don't need to know who my friends are since I obviously don't know yours," I replied rather rudely, but I didn't care, he deserved it.

Damon being a jerk, glared at me and walked over to Jasper and Alice who were now both inside. Grinning, he held out a hand for a hand shake. A hand shake?! What is the leech doing?!

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, Bella's husband." He said with a cocky and know it all smirk.

Ugh! Here we go! That fucking little piece of snake shit!

**Hey! I heard that!**

"EX Husband!" I said glaring at him whilst ignoring Nemesis.

"When did we get a divorce, sweetheart?" Damon retorted with his fucking stupid smirk.

Alice squealed again and hugged me...again.

"When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?!" He was practically screaming in my ear.

"Because it was a mistake! I was drunk! It meant nothing! HE'S a jerk and we are going a divorce as soon as possible! And Alice don't you dare say that we should work it out because he's already in love with his BROTHERS girlfriend!" I half yelled out of pure rage.

I would have been somewhat okay with the whole marriage thing if Damon wasn't using me as fucking rebound! He is such a man-whore! And not to mention his attitude was seriously pissing me off!

"Oh.." She whispered and nodded her pixie head in understanding.

"Yeah, so Damon why don't you just FUCK OFF ALREADY?! HAVEN'T YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE ENOUGH?!" I snarled at the little pickle who I had to call a husband.

I could feel Nemesis becoming more and more excited with bloodlust as she readied herself for battle. And when I say bloodlust, I mean the want for war and battle.

Okay, maybe I was overreacting, maybe I wasn't. I mean, I've been fucked over way too many times, so isn't it my right to protect my heart?

"Look we're still married until we get a divorce and I don't see that happening anytime soon!" Damon tried to reason with me with general concern, trying to make me look like the bad guy.

"Oh but I see that happening very soon let's try tomorrow!" I was completely serious, trying to make marriage work would not happen in a thousand years.

"There is no way in hell its going to happen tomorrow these things takes time!" He argued back.

"Not if you don't argue with me on it! If we both agree I'm sure we can be single by the end of the day," I smiled sweetly.

"I don't want a divorce!"

It's always about what Damon wants isn't it? Well there is a lot of things he isn't going to get! "Well I do!"

"Does anyone OTHER than me see the sexual tension?!" Everything stopped at Alice's outburst

"What sexual tension?!" Me and Damon said at the same time

"Oh come on! It's obvious! I, for one, think you two should try to work things out, even if he's in love with his brother's girlfriend. I see things working," Alice said with that stupid smug look on her face.

What the fuck has she seen?

"I don't want to work things out with him!" I snapped sitting on one of the chairs which happened to be Damon's favorite chair.

He grunted picking me up off his chair before sitting down and placed me on his lap. Thus, causing me blink and blush.

It felt nice in his lap and comfortable-

BELLA YOU CANNOT THINK THIS WAY!

"See! You guys are just adorable! At least Damon is trying. Please Bella try for me! PLEAAASE!" Alice pouted with her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and nodded while rolling my eyes, knowing I am useless against her puppy dog look.

"Fine I'll try, I'll try to make this marriage work." I finally relented.

**And there it is! Bella gets sucked in by the ever controlling pixie elf! Are you happy with yourself, Bella?! Are you?! Thanks to you, we have to try to 'work things out' with Damon! I will so fucking kill you if we get exposed!**

_God damn it! Her name is Alice! Alice! A-L-I-C-E! Alice! And just because you don't want to work things out with Damon doesn't mean it's impossible._

**Excuse me?! Did I just hear you correctly?! Are you saying you actually want to go into a relationship with that man-bitch?! **Asked Nemesis incredulously.

_Well...I...I...um, well, the word 'relationship' is a little harsh, but yeah. _

**I can't believe you! I thought you were the one who hated Damon the most! And what if Stefan breaks up with Elena?! Then what?! Damon will probably play hero and 'sweep her off her feet' and leaving you there, on the cold hard ground, bawling you eyes out! He is trouble Bella! Do you want to get your heart broken again?! Do you?!**

_No, I don't, but I want to give him a chance. Who knows, maybe he will change._ Even I sounded weak in my own ears. _I don't know, something tells me that it will work out._

**Fine! We will do it your way, and I'll be here, waiting to pick up the pieces...again.** She said softly before disappearing.

"...that includes doing things that married couples do, dates, living together, sex." Alice grinned with while hugging Jasper's arm, disturbing me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, almost jumping up from Damon's lap.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this." I could almost hear that stupid smirk in his beautiful voice.

Well, I'm fucked!


End file.
